Talk:Pixie
I have randomly been killing a few Pixies, and after 4 kills, I've still not seen an Ash drop. I'm not going to change the drop rate or anything, but just know, you may go 0/4 on those cute little things. --Theode 06:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :*It may be possible to have Pixies appear in the present day areas, according to a dynamic that has been referred in an interview (partially translated here: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=884379#p884379); requires further research, but consider the Bottled Pixie item dropped by beastmen in the past and the associated quest Witchfire Glen. Deleting the 63% beside "Stygian Ash" for pixies in Ronfaure S. I camped the little bastards for 4 hours before gaining my drop (I was without /thf but still, if a percentage is shown it shouldn't be that of someone with TH). Whist If you have additional drop rate data, please add it to the existing tally, rather than replacing it. Thank you. -- 06:08, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Though I am confused. He camped Pixies for four hours, but put their drop rate in as 1/1? I just don't understand how people can continue not to understand the drop rate data... --Taeria 06:18, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I'm afraid the reason I didn't merely add in my killed pixie numbers is because I didn't expect to count every pixie I snuffed out due to the misleading drop % on the page. I'll go back to ronfaure S and do two full sweeps of the Area, then I'll go ahead and estimate how many pixies I'd killed in that time frame. My apologies for merely editing the % out, but I felt it was the best thing to do since it is a very misleading percentage. Whist The drop-rate data on the article page is experimental data, taken from players killing the pixies. Even if the percentage appears to be misleading based on your personal experience, this does not mean it's wrong. There are many valid reasons for it to be this way; perhaps previous people were lucky, maybe you were unlucky, or a number of other reasons. The only way to make this number more accurate (since we don't have access to the code) is simply to collect more data. --Mmew 17:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Raise III A Pixie's Raise III gives back either 90-100% of exp when used, whether you're level 50 or not. I caught blood aggro from skeletons and died in East Ronfaure (S) while RDM34. A Pixie cast R3 on me and I had either no exp loss or very little (wasn't exactly sure what I had before dying, but I had a rough idea). Just thought the lack of a minimum level was an interesting thing to point out. --Gojiras 04:28, 19 July 2008 (UTC) From what I've experienced, when you're raised by a Pixie, you will not lose any experience, but I may be wrong. Pixies in present When did people see pixies in the present? If they are appearing in the present, I may go out and take Wide Scan to it. --Docstu 09:16, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I confirmed the existance of one in South Gustaberg about 20 minuites ago. After discussing this with linkshell one member mentioned something SE said about the past effecting the present. I remember this announcement, and pixies may be part of this, the more you kill in past, the fewer in present, maybe even none. - Remeus (Unicorn Server) Comfirmed existance in East Sarutabaruta. I remember reading a few articleshttp://www.rpgamer.com/news/Q3-2007/071107c.html about how some mob types can become extinct in the present. So if something can go extinct from certain actions, some mobs can be brought back by other actions. --Nepharite 19:05, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Got one in South Gustaberg; Even Match to lvl 9, dropped the ash. PantsRats 00:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) There is currently a pixie in Buburimu on Sylph. Wide Scan is only showing one pixie. Following it around, it apparently roams the entire zone. It's IT to a level 18 or so. --Elwynn 14:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) After leveling 4 jobs 1-10+ in South Gustaberg without seeing any pixies, I went to the past to unlock Dancer and saw my first pixie. I didn't engage or go near it, but upon returning and leveling monk as a subjob for Dancer, I found a pixie in South Gustaberg. Does one have to go the past and see them before they appear in the present? --Mmew 17:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed in Tahrongi Canyon on Leviathan Server Duzell-Levi 04:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Pixie in Konschat Highlands! http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/73920-pixie-konschtat-highlands.html#post2673545 I posted screenshot here. PIXIES LIVE! --Ami 20:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Its been like this for a while apparently, and SE has said on a few occasions that actions performed in the past might affect the present. They even used pixies as an example stating that if enough pixies were saved in the past they might appear in the present. So MAYBE this has been possible for a while, just not enough players have saved enough pixies to make it happen. SE got tired of it, decided to "boost" the pixie affection on all servers to prove it is possible. I never looked at the .dat files prior to the last update to see whether or not pixies could spawn though, so all this is just guesswork. But the big question is, if everyone starts killing pixies in the Past left-and-right, will they vanish from the present? Buburiumu Peninsula I think I might've seen 2 of them in Buburimu, though it may have just been one that moved (I know they do have very large wander areas). They gave me several Cure IIs. ^^ At any rate, they checked IT at 19, VT at 21, and T at 22, which would seem to point to about level 26, so I put that in the article. --Kyrie 12:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC)